


Better than Nothing

by midnighthagette



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: Gideon is very horny and while Ianthe Tridentarius is Ianthe Tridentarius, she's better than nothing.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include this here because there's not a common tag for it and it might gross some people out. There is also "navel play" (is that a term?) that involves a navel and a mouth. 
> 
> This is just shameless smut I felt like writing.

Gideon wasn't sure how she got back in her own body. Gideon also wasn’t really sure how she got into this situation. 

Actually, she was, about the situation at least. She just didn’t want to think about it too hard. She was horny, Ianthe offered, and it was better than nothing. She had never actually gotten to have sex before, and if you turned your head the right way, she wasn’t that hideous. 

That was the last thought she had as the slightly taller woman hovering above her bent down to kiss her. Then it was all gone from there. 

She had to ruefully admit that Ianthe was a good kisser. She knew just when to lightly bite, open her mouth, and slide her tongue into Gideon’s mouth. 

Ianthe slid her mouth down under Gideon’s chin and onto her neck, eliciting a small moan from the more muscular woman. Ianthe lifted her head up to look at her smugly before going back down to gently bite on her neck while toying with the bottom of Gideon’s shirt. 

“Can I take this off?” Ianthe asked. 

Huh. Considerate, thought Gideon. She wasn’t expecting that. “Y..yeah.” said Gideon rather breathlessly because Ianthe had gone back to lightly biting on her neck. 

Ianthe lifted Gideon’s shirt up and above her head and quickly tossed it on the floor. She then took off her own shirt and did the same. Ianthe leaned back in to kiss Gideon again and she slowly slid a hand up her stomach and onto her breast, still covered by her bandeau. She squeezed lightly, eliciting another soft sound from Gideon. 

Gideon felt Ianthe slide her bandeau up so that her tits were now out in the open. Ianthe took a nipple in her fingers and lightly pinched as she kissed and nipped down Gideon’s neck and chest, eventually landing her mouth at Gideon’s other breast. 

She licked and sucked at Gideon’s nipple for a bit before looking back up to make eye contact with Gideon. 

Gideon had to admit that even though it was Ianthe, a woman actually messing with her tits was pretty hot. She was even starting to get over it being Ianthe at all because, unfortunately, she was pretty good at this. Gideon had no idea who she would have been able to practice on though, because it took a lot for her to get past the general grossness of Ianthe to get to this point. 

“Ah, I see you’re getting into it.” said Ianthe as she lifted her head up from Gideon’s breast. “I told you I was good at this. Can you take the rest of your clothes off now?” 

Gideon did as she was told and took everything off. She saw a slight wet spot had accumulated in her boxer-briefs as she tossed them to the side. 

Ianthe was back on her in an instant, this time sliding her hand down over her stomach and right above where she needed to be touched. Ianthe slide her tongue into Gideon’s mouth while her hand hovered above her pussy that was aching to be touched. 

Ianthe got back up and inched her hand closer. “Beg for me.” she commanded. 

Gideon was, again, unfortunately, too horny to argue. “Please.” she said.

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“Touch you where?”

Gideon was starting to get annoyed. “Literally just move your hand down, a little bit.” 

Ianthe moved her hand to rest on top of Gideon’s clit, but then she didn’t move it at all, just kept it there, still. 

“For God’s sake Tridentarius, just fuck me already!” Gideon yelled slightly louder than she meant to. 

Ianthe smiled and started rubbing circles into Gideon’s clit. Despite that ridiculous demand of hers, it felt amazing. Ianthe moved her face to kiss right above her navel. And then to Gideon’s somewhat surprise, she licked into it. Gideon didn’t know why she was that surprised, she’d seen Ianthe eat hair before, she probably liked to stick her tongue in lots of unspeakable places. 

It was a weird sensation, but one Gideon didn’t hate as Ianthe slowly dipped her tongue in again while she was still circling her clit. Then she licked down the trail of hair leading to the mound above Gideon’s pussy, and kissed it once before moving her hand away and giving a long, slow lick from Gideon’s entrance to her clit. 

That elicited a rather loud moan from Gideon that she was a little embarrassed about. Ianthe looked up at her and Gideon could feel her smile against her. Ianthe winked before focusing on her clit with a faster pace. 

Again Gideon had to admit, that even though it was Ianthe, watching, feeling someone go down on her was a great experience. She felt Ianthe’s tongue move from her entrance to her clit again and let out a sigh. 

Gideon could also feel Ianthe’s fingers slide up her inner thigh and rest at her entrance. 

Ianthe lifted up her head. “What do we say?” she asked. 

Gideon rolled her eyes. “Just fucking fuck me, please!” 

“Wow, that was kind of rude,” said Ianthe, “but at least you said please.” She positioned her mouth back on Gideon’s clit and sucked. She then inserted a couple fingers into Gideon’s entrance and twisted them in just the right way to elicit another moan from Gideon. 

Gideon could feel herself getting close to climax when Ianthe removed her fingers and her mouth again. She missed the contact and tried to buck back up into her but Ianthe wagged her finger.  
“Nope, that’s not happening yet. I’m going to ask you before I do this because I know that it’s not for everyone, and even I’m not terrible enough to do this without asking, but would you be willing to turn around and lift your ass up for me to use my mouth on it?”

Gideon was momentarily a little hesitant, but she had just washed herself, and she had seen women do this in some of her magazines before. She had to admit she was a little curious. 

She eventually nodded, turned around and laid her head on a pillow. She slid in her knees to lift her ass up into the air, offering herself up to Ianthe. She felt Ianthe’s tongue slide from her clit to her entrance again before the tongue was replaced by a hand once again rubbing circles into her clit. 

Then she finally felt Ianthe’s tongue slide against her asshole. It was a weird sensation, but also a pleasurable one, especially with her clit still being rubbed at the same time. 

Gideon then felt two fingers slide into her again. All three of those sensations at once was almost overwhelming, but she could also feel her orgasm beginning to build up. 

Gideon jerked a little as she felt herself coming apart under Ianthe’s touch. Every single sensation had come together to make her come harder than she had expected.  
Ianthe kept licking, and rubbing, and fingerfucking as Gideon rode out her orgasm. 

Gideon did not expect her first orgasm with another person to involve Ianthe Tridentarius’s tongue in her asshole, but that’s on her for assuming. 

Gideon turned around again, almost out of breath after all that. A lot had just happened. At the hands of Ianthe. She needed to process for a second before she could return the favor.  
With Gideon’s hornieness problem resolved, Ianthe was starting to look repulsive again, but she also wasn’t one to not return a favor. 

“I see that scowl on your face,” Ianthe remarked, “I have a proposition for you because I know you’ll feel bad even for me if you don’t ‘pay me back’ so to speak.”

Ianthe flipped her long hair behind her before she said “Just fuck me like you hate me.” and she pulled a strap-on out of the drawer next to her bed. 

“I do hate you.” said Gideon. 

“I know, so it should be easy for you,” she said as she tossed the strap at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter that I was just not able to write all in one go

Gideon caught the strap, slipped it on, and had a little trouble adjusting it, so Ianthe helped her with a condescending grin on her face.

After the strap was secure, Ianthe took off the rest of her clothes, laid down on the pillow and waited.

Gideon breathed out heavily. “There’s no way I can ‘fuck you like I hate you.’” she said. And then she added, “I do hate you, but that just feels wrong.”

“Awww,” said Ianthe, “Is someone a big softie? You don’t even want to choke me? Even a little bit?” she pouted her lip.

Gideon was getting annoyed, but there were lines she still definitely did not want to cross. Rather than fucking Ianthe like she hated her (which, she did, don’t get her wrong) she settled on fucking Ianthe like she was annoying the shit out of her (which, would you look at that, she was).

Gideon got on top of Ianthe and kissed down her neck. She was really just copying what Ianthe had done to her because it felt nice, so it would probably feel nice for Ianthe too, at least that was her thought process.

“Can you at the very least bite me a little?” snapped Ianthe.

Gideon rolled her eyes and gently nipped between Ianthe’s neck and shoulder.

“Oh, come on, harder than that!” Ianthe demanded.

Gideon bit down a little harder and heard Ianthe moan. Oh shit, thought Gideon, that was kind of hot. Gideon was going to do some soul searching later about why she had thought of the words “Ianthe” and “hot” in the same sentence, but for now she decided to focus on the task at hand.

Gideon kissed down to one of Ianthe’s breasts and liked and sucked at the nipple there. Again, Gideon just tried to focus on the fact that there was finally a tit in her mouth, and not that it belonged to Ianthe Tridentarius. And, well, having a tit in her mouth was pretty fucking great.

Well it was until she heard Ianthe’s shrill voice again. “Bite me there too!” commanded Ianthe, “In fact, just assume anywhere you put your mouth, I also want you to bite down harder than you think I want you to.”

Gideon lifted her head up for a second, “Anywhere?” she asked. She had a feeling she knew where this was going and she was slightly concerned about it. Even if it was Ianthe, she didn’t want to accidentally bite anyone’s clit off.

“Yes anywhere,” said Ianthe impatiently, “if you’re worried about something ridiculous like biting my clit off let me assure you that I have had much rougher and weirder sex than someone just biting me. I’m a necromancer Gideon, a flesh necromancer, if on the off chance you mess something up, which you won’t, I can fix it, so just bite me harder!”

Gideon did as she was told and bit down on Ianthe’s nipple, which elicited a rather loud moan from her, which, again, unfortunately, Gideon did find kind of attractive. Why must the horny gods have cursed her in this way?

She made her way down the rest of Ianthe’s body, making sure to give a good bite or two along the way until she was finally faced with Ianthe’s cunt, which was glistening. It almost made it look appetizing, which Gideon once again cursed herself for finding any part of Ianthe attractive or appetizing for that matter.

Ianthe lifted her head up and looked down at her while cocking an eyebrow. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Gideon rolled her eyes, got closer, and ran her tongue experimentally along Ianthe’s cunt. Ianthe let out a small gasp that she seemed like she was trying to keep in, as if she didn’t want Gideon to know how much she was also enjoying this. Gideon started up a pace that it seemed like Ianthe was enjoying for quite a while until she heard Ianthe say “Bite me, _please_.”

_Please? Did she just hear her say please? How horny was she?_ Gideon took the instruction and bit down lightly on her clit, which made Ianthe gasp again, this time not held back at all. She felt a hand twist into her hair accompanied with a “Yes, that’s a good girl.”

Gideon tensed. She decided she was going to process all of the emotions that came from that specific utterance of words later. For now, she was just going to keep focusing on the cunt in front of her. If she let herself go down the “good girl” rabbit hole, she wasn’t sure she would be able to dig herself out of it.

Gideon felt Ianthe tug at her hair and lifted her head up to see Ianthe looking down at her again. “I think it’s time you put that strap to good use.” said Ianthe.

Gideon did as she was told and got on her knees to position the strap. Ianthe grabbed the tip and helped guide it into her as Gideon followed with a slow, experimental thrust. It was rather easy to slide into her as she had been sufficiently warmed up beforehand.

Gideon sat inside her for a second before asking. “Um, fast or slow?”

“Slow, at first build up too fast.” Ianthe instructed immediately. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted.

Gideon followed the instructions and built up a slow rhythm of thrusts that got a little faster every few. She ended up at a pretty fast pace, with the accompaniment of Ianthe’s bone hand that had reached down to play with her clit while Gideon was thrusting into her. Ianthe was making a lot of moans that Gideon had resigned to deciding were hot, and not thinking any further into it.

Ianthe seemed like she was on the edge when she said “Slow down, and then pull out of me.” Gideon was confused, but she did as she was told. She didn’t know why Ianthe had stopped her right when it seemed like she was about to come.

Ianthe crawled over to her bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of what was most definitely lube. “I want you to put the strap in my ass.”

Gideon was a little confused, but honestly shouldn’t have been, considering what had happened to her earlier. Nevertheless, she still asked “But won’t that hurt?”

Ianthe laughed, “No, not if you do it right. I’ll let you know as you’re doing it, but as long as you start slow it’s usually fine. But, I’m the kind of person who likes stuff to hurt a little, so I won’t be too mad if you mess up, which you are probably bound to do.”

Ianthe put some of the lube on her flesh hand and then rubbed it along Gideon’s strap, then spread her legs apart again for Gideon to position herself in front of her ass this time. Ianthe once again guided the head of the strap into her, with Gideon slowly pushing in, this time very slowly, because even though Ianthe had said that she liked when it hurt, Gideon really didn’t want to do that on purpose. She got to a steady pace of thrusting again, and Ianthe sighed. She seemed to be really enjoying herself.

“Go a little faster and put your fingers in my cunt.” She instructed as she once again reached down her bone hand to play with her clit.

Gideon slid two fingers easily inside her cunt while thrusting a little faster into her ass. She kept a steady, even pace with both of them, and then added in a third finger. Ianthe seemed like she was getting close again, her breathing was getting heavier, and her moans were getting louder.

“I’m almost... there,” said Ianthe with a pause, “put...your whole...hand.” The sentence sounded like it took a lot of effort to get out. Once again Gideon did as she was told and slid in her pinky along with her thumb and twisted into Ianthe’s cunt, still trying to keep up with the pace of her strap.

After just a few more thrusts Ianthe let out a very high pitched noise accompanied by a stream of liquid that landed right on Gideon’s stomach. Despite everything, it made Gideon feel very accomplished.  
After a couple heavy breaths on both ends, Gideon pulled out of Ianthe and they both layed down on the bed.

There was a long measure of silence before Gideon finally said “Well, that happened.”

Ianthe let out a short laugh and didn’t say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, sorry that took so long


End file.
